1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a disposable diaper for retention of body waste.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various patents have issued for portable garments and devices. See, for example, the following United States Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,563 granted to Brookfield; U.S. Pat. No. 2,664,895 granted to Shulman; U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,215 granted to Habig et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,856 granted to Young; U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,334 granted to Johnson. Also, various patents have issued for disposable diapers. See, for example, the following United States Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,003 granted to Buell; U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,679 granted to Repke et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,638 granted to Schaar; U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,143 granted to De Jonckheere; U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,781 granted to Sciaraffa et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,245 granted to Mesek et al. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.